


DayOff

by ScrappedPrincess



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, dmmd - Freeform, kouao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrappedPrincess/pseuds/ScrappedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba's day off. </p><p>~* Written for DMMD Fanfiction Month's smut week</p>
            </blockquote>





	DayOff

Aoba hated having free time. Whenever he was at work or had a bunch of things to do all he wanted was time, but then when it actually happens, he ended up board. Today was his day off and instead of spending it lounging in bed with Koujaku he found himself laying in bed alone. Koujaku had been called up early that morning by another member of Beni-Shigure with business. Aoba had been far too sleepy for details. All he knew was it was already noon, Koujaku was still gone and he was getting hungry and unbearably board. 

Aoba rolled over so his head flopped off the edge of the bed, legs tangled in the sheets. Ren was sleeping on the floor. “Hey.”

“Aoba?” His furry ears twitched.

“Did Koujaku say when he was coming back?”

“He did not. But I can send a message if you wish.”

“Nah, I know he’s busy.” Ren’s face was still cute upside down. “All the blood is going to my head.” 

“Roll over.” 

Aoba scoffed, wondering if the irony was intentional. He sat up instead and got out of the bed he had thoroughly messed up. His lower half was still a little sticky from the events of last night so he headed for a quick shower. 

After rinsing off he didn’t want to put his jeans back on, so he snuck back through the bedroom and raided Koujaku’s wardrobe of loose silky fabrics. They were all going to be too big but any of them would feel better than the restrictive fabric of jeans. Aoba noticed a few with shorter lengths and finally picked one that he knew Koujaku kept for guests he would have had before Aoba. A short purple robe with pretty flowers and a silk sash. Aoba slipped it on. It fit his shoulders and almost covered his ass. It would work. He tied the sash to keep it closed and headed for the kitchen. 

Koujaku still kept his kitchen like a bachelor and Aoba hated it. He was used to fully stocked cupboards and a fridge of leftovers. Inside Koujaku’s fridge was beer and some ketchup. Aoba grabbed the last beer without remorse. A box of crackers was open on the counter and Aoba figured it was his best bet. 

Satisfied, he left for the living room. He put the cracker box and beer on the floor choosing to lay stomach down on the couch. He flipped through channels and paid more attention to the beer than the crackers. His feet kicked in the air in rhythm with channel surfing but slowly lost tempo as the haze of a lazy day washed over him. Comfortable, face down on the couch, warm with the afternoon sun and a little buzzed, it was the perfect recipe for an afternoon nap after a day of doing nothing. Ren had even moved to the hall to soak up the best rays. 

He almost didn’t hear the lock of the door or the shuffling footsteps coming from the entrance way. What Aoba did pick up on was the sound of rustling plastic as the contents of a shopping bag also entered the house.

“Aoba?” 

“In the den.” His words were muffled as half his face was squished against the couch cushion.

“Yes?” Ren’s voice came from the hall. 

“I said ‘den’ go back to sleep.” Aoba corrected. Koujaku laughed from the entry way. He fumbled into the kitchen and Aoba heard him set the bags down before his quiet steps came into the den. He stopped just on the far side of the couch near Aoba’s still drifting feet. He waved a lazy hello with his toes. 

“I borrowed this from your closet because I didn’t want to wear pants today,” Aoba explained, still not looking at Koujaku. He hoped to come off as just pouty enough Koujaku knew he missed him but not so much to make Koujaku feel bad. 

He took a minute to answer, “I’d be okay if you never had to wear pants again.” His voice was low and for just a second Aoba didn’t quite register what he meant. But as he shifted a little on the couch air moved between his thighs and he was suddenly reminded how exposed his lower half was in the tiny robe. Laying as he was, legs slightly apart he knew there was quite a bit to see and Koujaku was on prime view. 

Aoba’s heart skipped as he felt Koujaku’s rough hand wrap around his ankle, stilling his foot and pulling his legs just a little further apart. Aoba didn’t resist. 

“I’m sorry I was gone so long, Aoba.” 

“I-I know, I mean, it’s fine. Did you get it all worked out with the other members?” Aoba’s voice shook.

“Yeah, it’s fine. When it started getting late though I was worried you might have left,” his grip loosened around his ankle and Koujaku’s fingers traced the back of a milk Aoba’s calf. 

“I waited,” Aoba felt his face burn against the fabric of the couch. He planned on taking this as far as he could. “Do I get something for waiting?” 

He didn’t need to see Koujaku’s face to know he was holding back laughter, he could hear it in his voice. “Oh, you expect something, do you?” He leaned over the couch enough so he could grip the back of naked thighs with his hands, slowly sliding them upwards. “I bought those instant noodle cups you like, is that what you want?” 

Aoba laughed, shimmying a little farther up on the couch, leaving room for Koujaku to fit and keeping his hands off his ass just a little longer. “What would you do if I said yes?”

Koujaku removed his hands from Aoba’s skin and came around to sit on the couch, fitting between Aoba’s knees. He leaned over and spread Aoba’s legs even further, peppering kisses to the inside of his thighs. “I would go make you some,” he answered, Aoba felt his mouth smirk against his skin. 

“You would leave me here like this, and go make food? I find that hard to believe.”

Another airy laugh passed over Aoba’s skin as Koujaku pushed the robe up to the middle of his back and kissed his exposed left cheek. 

“Try me, Aoba,” he teased and carefully with both hands he rubbed and spread the soft skin of Aoba’s perfect ass. He bit at the fabric of the couch to keep from whining. Koujaku paused, his breath hot against the most sensitive part Aoba and he waited.

“What will it be, Aoab? Do you want me to go cook instead?” 

“No,” he shivered, “please.” 

“Please, what?” 

“Ah, please, touch me.” Aoba’s breath caught in his throat at the first feeling of Koujaku’s tongue pressing against him in a way he had never felt before.

Koujaku’s tongue was hot against his skin, pressed flat, he licked Aoba entirely. Aoba bit the fabric of couch unable to contain the noise that came from his throat, half surprised and all pleasure.

“Ah, ah, K-Koujaku.”

Koujaku licked a full, slow, wet circle around Aoba’s entrance before he bit at the soft skin of his ass. He left wet kisses in all the indecent places between Aoba’s legs, coaxing his hips a little further off the couch so he could grab Aoba’s fully erect cock. Aoba braced himself on his elbows and prayed his legs wouldn’t give out until Koujaku was finished with him. He raised his ass in the air as to not restrict Koujaku from any part of him. 

The feeling of Koujaku licking his hole and slowly stroking his dick was enough to make Aoba nearly lose himself right away. He whimpered, wanting this to last just a little longer. Koujaku slowed his hand even more making it easier, knowing what his lovers whines meant. He kissed Aoba once more before pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle earning nothing short of a scream from his little lover. He alternated from licking small circles to tongue fucking him until Aoba was shaking and moaning his climax in to the palm of Koujaku’s hand and all over the couch.

Koujaku pulled back, steadying Aoba’s shaking hips. His ass still spread for Koujaku to see, pink, wet, and so inviting. “Aoba, can you keeping going?”

“I, uhn, yeah,” was his breathy response still reeling from his orgasm. Aoba was eager but Koujaku knew better. Aoba was delicate and Koujaku was the only one who could do this to him but he had to make sure to do it right. He carefully and gently moved Aoba. Rolling him on to his back, pulling him so he was sitting. Koujaku knelt down and guided Aoba’s legs over his shoulders. His pale skin was flushed red and his knees were a little raw. Koujaku rubbed comforting designs across Aoba’s thighs and stomach, watching his ribs expanding as his chest tried to capture enough air. Aoba’s eyes were fixed on Koujaku and his lips were parted and wet.

Koujaku lowered his head, taking in the scent of Aoba’s body and the cum still smeared on his semi hard dick. Koujaku started slow, with more kisses and little nibbling bites across Aoba’s sensitive skin. His lover’s already staggered breath quickened and panting was soon replaced with airy moaning. Koujaku licked and sucked until he felt Aoba swelling in his mouth and against his tongue. He slicked one of his fingers and pushed into Aoba’s wet hole, feeling the hot muscles tighten and accept him. Waiting only a second for Aoba to adjust he added another and ran his fingers along Aoba’s inner walls until he found the spot that made Aoba cry out. He teased the nerves inside Aoba until neither could take any more. He ripped off his own clothes and moved so Aoba’s legs were around his hips. His dripping cock pressing against Aoba’s waiting body.

“Are you ready, love?”

Aoba linked his hands behind Koujaku’s neck and nodded. Koujaku leaned forward kissing Aoba as he guided his cock deep inside. Aoba moaned into their kiss and Koujaku waited for the feeling he always got when he first entered Aoba to settle. The feeling of overwhelming love and devotion and the feeling to fuck him so hard all he would ever feel agains was Koujaku. It was a strange feeling and something only Aoba had ever caused. But he waited, until he knew he was in control and Aoba’s body was more accepting, before he moved. 

Slow at first, Aoba liked it slow. He liked it when Koujaku would pull nearly out out of him and then inch his way back in until their hips were shaking and the heat in their stomachs was too much. It didn’t take Koujaku long to get there, he was already so turned on and Aoba’s desperate clinging and sweet kisses pushed him hard. His hips moved on their own driven by burning pleasure, he was only vaguely aware of Aoba’s pulsing contractions against him as she fucked them both through their orgams, white hot pleasure overtaking every sense. 

Aoba’s hands fell away from Koujaku’s neck but he caught Aoba’s sweaty back in his arms before he could slip away. He held them together feeling Aoba’s heart pounding in his skinny chest against his own. Both breathing only each other's scent and names until the world returned to them. Koujaku carefully lifted Aoba’s limp body onto the couch and laid next him. He stroked Aoba’s hair and pulled the stray strands away from his damp cheek. He watched Aoba’s dark blue eye lashes fight to stay open. His lips whisper endless I loves yous that always had and answer.

“Do you feel less neglected now?” Koujaku whispered.

Aoba hummed, “hmm, a little. I think I still need dinner before I feel totally better.”

“I’m thinking take out now, even boiling noodles feels like too much work.” Koujaku was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just stay naked on the couch until they were ready for bed. 

“Okay, but I’m answering the door wearing that little robe,” Aoba laughed, waiting for the rise he would get out of his boyfriend. 

“There is no way in hell you are wearing that!”

“What? You don’t want me showing off what’s yours?” Aoba looked up at him. 

“That’s not what I meant, it’s just- I-” Koujaku’s face flushed. 

Aoba leaned up and kissed him, “I’m only joking. The only person I want looking at me is you.

Koujaku hugged him tighter, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
